


Waiting For Harry

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Groping, Mutual Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's late home from work again and is in much less trouble than he expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For Harry

**Author's Note:**

> My first A03 Story that isn't a repost! Read it here first!

Harry Potter’s hair was even more of a mess than normal. His cheeks bristled with a couple of days' worth of beard. He was too tired to consider finding his pyjamas so he was clad only in a t-shirt, boxer shorts, and socks. At least he thought, as he padded into his bedroom, they would muffle the sound his footsteps so he wouldn’t disturb…

“You’re in big trouble, Mister!” 

Harry winced and looked at the bed where Parvati Patil stood with her arms crossed and wearing an expression of such ferocity that it had heralded an imminent dumping from his previous girlfriends and for much the same reasons. Still the effect was rather off-set by the lacy bra and underwear she was wearing, a swirling mix of white and azure that certainly caught Harry’s attention. Ironically his cock stirred in response to the view even while he braced himself for a fight. 

“I thought you were supposed to be back hours ago.”

It was true. But Aurors worked the job, not the hours. Explaining this had never seemed to work, however, so all Harry could do was shrug helplessly and say:

“I’m sorry.” Not that that ever worked either.

“I bet you are,” Parvati growled, stepping closer to him. Harry’s eyes darted down to get a perfect view of her cleavage, which he realised was probably about the stupidest thing to do at that moment. “And you know what’s the worst thing?”

“What?” Harry said gruffly.

Parvati’s dark expression broke as her full lips curled into a grin.

“Getting all horny and having no one to help.”

Harry sagged in relief. He wasn’t getting dumped, today. They moved closer together, Harry’s face ducking closer to hers, lips hovering closer to her mouth. 

“Sounds terrible,” he whispered.

“Yeah. Can you imagine how I cope?”

“Oh yeah.” Harry’s mind filled with images of the possibilities. His boxers strained in response. He wanted to kiss her; instead his hands rose to cup her breasts. “I imagine you started something like this.”

He squeezed and fondled her breasts, feeling the nipples harden and press through the fabric.

“Maybe. Or maybe I like to get comfortable first,” Parvati said, pulling him back with her onto the bed.

“Silly me,” Harry said, still groping her tits, his fingers curling under the fabric to pull down the bra-cups, “still I guess you take this off eventually.” Parvati’s eyes were half-lidded, and she only nodded as Harry grasped her bare breasts and gasped as his thumbs brushed over her taut nipples.

“Then of course I get to the good stuff,” she whimpered, her hand guiding Harry down her body. His fingers pressed under her knickers to find her wet entrance and slip easily inside her, pumping as his thumb pressed against her clit. Parvati’s hips lurched and she cried out as Harry worked her.

“Is this what you do?” Harry asked. “Is this enough?”

“Sometimes I have to use toys,” Parvati groaned, and her hand reached for his boxers. “You guys have it so easy, all you have to do is this.” Her hand grasped firmly around his shaft and began to move. 

“Ugh!” Harry gasped, “yeah lucky me.” 

Completely hard, he moved between her legs, pulling off the knickers as he went. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her folds, teasing her entrance.

“Is this how you do it then?” Harry said, locking eyes with her. “Do you draw it out?”

“Not when I’ve worked myself up this well!” Parvati whimpered.

“Oh thank god!” said Harry and thrust.


End file.
